<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Seek and To Be Found by marsenthusiast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510699">To Seek and To Be Found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsenthusiast/pseuds/marsenthusiast'>marsenthusiast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged up Iwaoi, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dialogue Heavy, Family Dynamics, M/M, Orphans, Teen Angst, aged up daisuga, especially at the end, family karasuno, family seijoh, kitadai boys as orphans, minus iwaizumi, no beta we die like men, teen kageyama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsenthusiast/pseuds/marsenthusiast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobio's life turned for the worst after his friends' betrayal and he accepted the fact that no one wanted him. Enter his fairy godparents, with the sunshine Hinata Shoyo in tow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. To be Left Behind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This chapter is all build up haha, i still hope you enjoy it though!<br/>It's also very different from my usual style so consider yourself warned.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All of Tobio’s life was limited behind tall iron gates. Everything he knew spanned from the pristine white building he lived in, and the grassy yard he played in. There were other kids besides him, a few of which are his friends. He was an orphan, as he overheard from the adults one day. He didn’t know what it meant, so he asked Tooru. He said it meant he had no parents.</p><p>	All of Tobio’s life, he was always around Tooru. He was way older, and way cooler in his eyes. During bedtime, Tooru would be the one to tuck him in. He gave him his baths and fed him sometimes. Sometimes Tooru would teach him to play ball, and sometimes he would read to him. To Tobio, Tooru was everything.</p><p>	Everyone liked Tooru. No one liked Tobio. He heard people say he looked mad, or scary. Tobio was never angry, though, not that he remembered. He told Tooru about this one night, and the older boy was quick to comfort him. “That’s not true,” he assured him, “I think you’re very cute, Tobio.” Tobio’s eyes sparkled at the compliment. If Tooru said he’s cute, then he must be. Tooru was never wrong.</p><p>	Tooru also looked after Kindaichi and Kunimi. They were both Tobio’s friends too. They would sit under a tree and listen to Tooru’s animated voice, imitating a princess, a prince, a dragon, and so much more. They all loved Tooru, and Tooru loved them all.</p><p>	A kid got adopted one day. Tobio didn’t know what it meant. Kindaichi didn’t either. Kunimi did though, and he said that meant they had parents now and they will live with their parents outside. Tobio thought of parents and of outside, he didn’t know anything about them. But Tooru once said a parents’ job is to take care of you. “Are you my parent, Tooru?” Tobio asked one night. The brunette froze at the question, a small smile on his face. “No, I’m your big brother.” Tobio thought long and hard before asking again, “Can you be my parent?”</p><p>	Tobio had never seen such a sad look on the older boy’s face. He felt guilty for making him sad. “Maybe, one day, when I’m 20, I’ll adopt you.” He finally laughed. It didn’t sound like a happy laugh, but a sad one. “Promise, Tooru?” Tobio fell asleep before he could hear the answer.</p><p>	Tobio didn’t know why Kindaichi and Kunimi were mad at him the next day. They didn’t want to talk to him, not even under the tree. He tried to ask them to play but they ignored him. That night when he was tucked into bed Tooru told him what happened. “They heard you asking if I would adopt you, and they got sad.” Tobio looked confused. “Why?” But Tooru only answered him with a halfhearted shrug.</p><p>	Tooru turned 18 in summer. He left Tobio, Kindaichi, and Kunimi with the promise to write often. They still didn’t talk to Tobio, but they made the habit of repling to Tooru’s letter together; at least for the first year. The first one to leave was Kunimi. He said he’d rather write on his bed. Kindaichi was quick to follow. And then the letters stopped. Tobio tried asking Kindaichi and Kunimi but they were still refusing to talk to him. So Tobio just spent all his time alone under the tree, with the same books they used to read, and the same ball they used to play in his possession.</p><p>	The summer Tooru turned 20, he returned to the Orphanage. Tobio was older now, and he could do so much! He was excited to show Tooru, but he had come with someone else. A friend, maybe? His name was Iwaizumi, Tooru introduced him. Tobio wanted to talk to them but Kindaichi and Kunimi took up all of their attention.</p><p>	“That picture you sent last month was so cool, Tooru!” Kindaichi screamed. Tobio felt his heart drop to his stomach. Last month? They were still getting letters up until last month? What about Tobio’s letters then? “What about my letters, Tooru?” He asked, tears threatening to spill over.</p><p>	“You’ve never replied, so I thought you were too busy, Tobio-Chan.” Tooru said with a confused expression on his face.</p><p>	“What? But I did? I answered every letter! I sent it in with Kindaichi’s and Kunimi’s!”</p><p>	The two were silent, but Kunimi spoke up after a long while. “Mails get lost, I don’t know why you’re looking at us for.”</p><p>	Tooru’s face suddenly turned sour. “You boys never sent in his letters, did you?”</p><p>	Kindaichi had tears in his eyes but he clenched his fists, refusing to cry. Kunimi simply looked away. Tooru’s friend had a sad look on his face as he knelt down to Tobio’s height.</p><p>	“They probably didn’t tell you this either, we are going to adopt them.”</p><p>	Tobio felt his world shatter. No! Tobio was- Tobio asked first. Tobio asked Tooru to adopt him first! He looked at Tooru, and then Kindaichi, and then Tooru, and then Kunimi. Iwaizumi put a hand on his shoulder and he slapped it away.</p><p>	“I HATE YOU ALL! I HOPE YOU DIE OUT THERE!”</p><p>	“TOBIO!” but Tooru’s words fell on deaf ears as he ran away.</p><p>	Maybe a part of him expected Tooru to run after him. But when he woke up after an accidental nap under the tree, they had left. The new family. All he was left with was a letter folded neatly. He vowed to never open it, but he couldn’t bring himself to throw it. That night he slept, clutching the letter in his hands.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. To Be Discovered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tobio wouldn't say he was found, but this was a start.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tobio realised he had one more year before he could escape his childhood home, if it could be called that. He sure was relieved to leave behind the bad memories that slowly but surely outweighed the good ones. But the thought of knowing nothing, having no one outside the boundaries of the world he knew terrified him. No one would be seeing him out like Tooru, he wasn’t well liked enough. And no one will be waiting for him on the other side of the gate. He felt the fear slowly choking him tighter as every day passed.</p>
<p>	When he was called to the common room one day, he was sure he was being let out early. If he was kicked out, would he have the skills to survive? But his anxious thoughts were squashed as he spotted a couple sitting on the floor. One of them had the most beautiful silver hair Tobio has ever seen, and the other looked plain, in a good way. They seemed to be talking to a toddler who made his way towards them, making the young boy laugh. Ah, they probably wanted to talk about how the orphanage treated their young, he thought. The guests noticed him standing in the doorway and brightened up. For a moment, Tobio let himself bask in the warmth of their smiles. He found his way on the floor, sitting tensely.</p>
<p>	“Hi, I’m Sugawara Koushi. You can call me Suga.” The silver haired man introduced himself. He looked older than Tooru, maybe. After all, it had been years since he last saw him and his family. The thought left a bitter taste in his tongue, and it must’ve shown because the man’s smile dropped into a wince.</p>
<p>	“Ah- Uh sorry- I’m Kageyama Tobio.” He shook his head, hopefully resetting his expression.</p>
<p>	“I’m Daichi Sawamura. Call me Daichi.” The plain looking man stated. His sentence had a certain air of declaration to them, Tobio thought. He nodded at his introduction, slumping his shoulders  a little bit.</p>
<p>	“How old are you, Kageyama?” Suga asked with an easy smile. A caretaker had pried the toddler sitting on his lap and all his attention was suddenly focused on Tobio. <em>That was odd, why would they take him away?</em></p>
<p>	“I’ll be 18 next year.”</p>
<p>	“Ah, cool! I remember turning 18!” Suga spoke with a nostalgic smile. If Tobio were to put an image to his voice, he sounded like wild flowers. They are considered dainty, but if anything they are able to break through concrete.</p>
<p>	“Do you have any plans, Kageyama?” Daichi picked up the conversation casually. Tobio flushed at the question. He did not. He was pretty much unable to do a lot of things after all.</p>
<p>	“Uh, not particularly…” Tobio basically whispered his answer, but the two men definitely heard him.</p>
<p>	“Do you have an idea? Maybe college?” Suga added helpfully, trying to offer some option.</p>
<p>	“No, not really. I’m bad at studying.”</p>
<p>	“So, what are you good at, Kageyama?” Daichi chuckled, well meaning. But the question hit something deep in Tobio and he could feel his heart drop to his stomach.</p>
<p>	“Nothing.”</p>
<p>	The couple looked at each other with a grimace, surprised at the sudden turn in his behavior.</p>
<p>	“I’m sure that’s not true! Do you like cooking?” Suga tried.</p>
<p>	“No.”</p>
<p>	“Uhm, maybe drawing? Playing music?”</p>
<p>	“No.”</p>
<p>	“Ah what about sports?”</p>
<p>	Tobio stilled at the last question. If he had anything he could do, it was playing the volleyball Tooru left for him. The couple picked up on this and smiled.</p>
<p>	“Well, there we go, sports! What are you interested in, Tobio?” Daichi’s smile looked like a father’s smile, Tobio noted. Like fathers in commercials and tv shows.</p>
<p>	“Volley.”</p>
<p>	Suga gasped at his answer. “What a coincidence! We play volleyball too! Well, not professionally. I’m a teacher, and Daichi is a cop, but we play for our neighborhood.” He rambled, but Tobio found it sweet.</p>
<p>	“Cool.”</p>
<p>	The conversation continued easily after that. They talked about positions, their favorite players and the likes. But Tobio still didn’t understand.</p>
<p>	“Are you here to adopt a child?”</p>
<p>	The couple were taken aback. There was a small feat of silence before Suga snorted a laugh.</p>
<p>	“Of course we are! Why else would we be here?” He said in between tearful laughter. </p>
<p>	“But why did you spend the whole time talking to me?” Tobio was genuinely confused.</p>
<p>	The laughter stopped almost abruptly. Suga glanced at Daichi, as if waiting for him to say something.</p>
<p>	“Well, I guess, the only explanation is, we wanted to adopt you.” Daichi chuckled hesitantly, not wanting to upset the confused boy.</p>
<p>	“Ah, you don’t have to, I’ll be old enough to leave next year, you should adopt younger kids-”</p>
<p>	“Kageyama, sorry, but we really don’t need more people telling us that. We want to adopt you.” Suga firmly explained.</p>
<p>	Tobio’s eyes widened. “But why?”</p>
<p>	“Just because you’re old enough, doesn’t mean you have to be alone."</p>
<p>Tobio let the weight of the sentence sink in, holding in a bitter laugh. <em>He's always been alone, it wouldn't make a difference.</em> Then again he was nearly paralyzed with the fear of not being able to survive on his own not too long ago. As he mulled over his own thoughts Suga and Daichi talked about the importance of family and just having someone have your back being enough. Tobio was silent the whole time.</p>
<p>	“I’ll think about it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It got too dialogue heavy at the end oh NOO! but all in all, i'm okay with how this turned out.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i warned you.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>